cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Apocalypse tank (Red Alert 3)
See Apocalypse Tank for other uses In the Fourth World War, the Apocalypse is fielded by the Soviet Union once again. Considerably larger than Hammer Tanks and Guardian Tanks, they also come equipped with a magnetic harpoon and grinders (see below). However, the new Apocalypse no longer has rockets, meaning they are now vulnerable to aircrafts. They are a better anti-armor and anti-structure platform than the King Oni and the Assault Destroyers because of its weapons. Once promoted to Heroic rank its shells will explode on impact and inflict splash damage, making it more effective against infantry. However it's completely helpless against aircraft, and unless Heroic its guns do not do much damage to infantry (even lightly armored Spies can survive hits from them). Their 16 layers of very thick armor makes it tough to pierce for even when other rogue Apocalypse tanks who dare to challenge the Apocalypse Tank. All Apocalypse Tanks are built only at the War Factory with a Battle Lab in place. For more information see the Official Factsheet, below. Tactics and Counters The latest Apocalypse Tank does not have a great defense against most aircraft and infantry - the worst of which is that the Tank can be easily bribed to joining the Allies with the fee of $1000. Shrink Beams, Tankbusters, Javelin Soldiers, Hydrofoil's Weapon Jammers, Steel Ronin, Harbinger Gunships, Giga Fortresses, Yuriko and Spectrum Towers were additional reasons why Apocalypse Tanks require support. If they come attack from naval artillery, the Apocalypse Tanks can't do much other then to run away inland to where they can't be shot at. Their M-Harpoons are effective on only vehicles and structures. They could technically be used on ships, but only ones that could move onto land, assuming they actually did. Deployment History In the Battle of Mt. Fuji, the Apocalypse Tanks proved to be more than a match for the Imperial military in terms of firepower and durability - even Yoshiro's personal King Oni fell apart from the destructive power of their Drakon anti-armor cannons, serving as a nightmarish reminder of their firepower. In the real WWIII, Oleg Vodnik was the Soviet Tank General that widely used this monstrous tank in mission The Famous Liberation but all were either bribed or destroyed by Lissette and the Allied Commander. On a scouting Mission called The Great Bear Trap, Giles and the Commander disguised a Mirage Tank as theirs but it did not fool the Soviets for long. This made little difference, since most the of Soviet units in the area were bribed by the Allied spies, include a pair of real Apocalypse Tanks. When the Allies invaded Leningrad in the last days of WWIII to capture Cherdenko and Krukov for their crimes against humanity, the Apocalypses were called to battle once more to stop the invading Allies and their Mirage Tanks, but again either got bribed or destroyed like the Tesla Tanks by the Allied Commander and Warren. In Crumble Kremlin Crumble Krukov send these tanks after the Shogun Executioner but they fell down to the wrong side of the robot's katanas, showing the Apocalypse tank did not possess the toughest armor in the world and the best anti armor platform anymore. Also two Sudden Transports disguised as the tank and released the Imperial Warriors to attack the Conscripts but one of them got zapped by a Tesla Coil. After capturing several Soviet VIP Bunkers the Imperial Commander could build these Soviet Monsters. In The Last Red Blossom Trembled it was summoned by Gregor and were the last remains of the Soviets to help the Allies but got destroyed by Mecha Tengus, Rocket Angels and the King Oni. Uprising In the Imperial Campaign these Tanks were ineffective against Steel Ronins and Giga Fortresses. In the Soviet Campaign these Tanks were proven to be tough foes for even the Future Tanks. In the Allied Campaign these Tanks don't appear because the Allied campaign is spent entirely fighting the Empire of the Rising Sun Official Factsheet (Red Alert 3) Recovered intel shows a new generation of Apocalypse Tanks. While lacking the anti-air weapons and possessing the horrendously low speed of the previous generation of the Apocalypse Tanks, these new vehicles are still as fearsome as ever. The chain-like Myasorubka cutting treads built under the tank give it greater traction for its massive weight, and can be combined with a new feature: the magnetic harpoon, an product of Soviet research into the military applications of magnetism. Lesser vehicles caught by the Shchuka (pike) Magnetic Harpoon are dragged underneath the cutting treads, destroying them completely. This is similar to the Yuri's Magnetron of the Psychic Dominator Disaster period, but the Magnetron had no means of harming vehicles besides dropping them on other vehicles, buildings or in the sea. Additionally, the harpoon can be used to drag the Apocalypse towards an anchored structure, increasing its low speed. However, the harpoon is very energy hungry; requiring the tank to power down the main guns while it is activated. Vehicles may still fire (perhaps futilely) at the Apocalypse while being dragged towards the tank. Even without the M-Harpoon, the Apocalypse Tank is still capable of crushing smaller vehicles by simply rolling over them. The Apocalypse Tank has 16 layers of heavy armour, and extremely powerful twin 125mm "Drakon" cannons. The original designers of the Apocalypse, the Archangelsk Tank Plant, assures the Soviet public that the name "Apocalypse" refers to the tanks purported ability to survive anything. As one may imagine, they are very expensive to construct and require significant technical skill. The tank also features a Tesla reactor that eliminates 70% of emissions, but despite that, still produces a lot of exhaust. The turret also tends to wobble a little as the Apocalypse rumbles along, which might inhibit accuracy while firing on the move. The Apocalypse Tank is not amphibious, given it's huge weight, and is much more specialized than it's counterparts: The Allied Assault Destroyer and the Imperial King Oni. However, it is possible that the Apocalypse is a better anti-armour platform than both of them, to balance them. The Assault Destroyer and King Oni are, however, inferior to the Apocalypse Tank on a strictly one-to-one basis. According to additional information, the Apocalypse Tank even became popularized in a morning cartoon show and toy line ("They Are Not Allies"), at which point it truly became an icon not only in the Soviet Union's military arsenal, but all over the world. Notes from the field (Red Alert 3) Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed the following facts about the Apocalypse Tank: • Unstoppable -- The Apocalypse Tank can simply roll over anything that survives its main guns. Main battle tanks, let alone smaller vehicles, can easily be crushed under the Apocalypse Tank's treads. Should it sustain damage, it can even self-repair in the field. • The sinister M-harpoon -- The Apocalypse can effectively spear and reel in other vehicles using the M-harpoon, or even drag itself toward structures. However, the magnet requires an extreme amount of energy, so the tank's main guns are rendered inoperable while the M-harpoon is active. Many commanders found this to be a fair trade off, as the M-Harpoon ability shredded vehicles and structures alike with ease. • Pure anti-armor -- While the Apocalypse Tank has nothing to fear from lesser vehicles, its crew's limited visibility combined with its armor-piercing ammunition means it is less effective against very small targets, namely infantry. Commanders also admit that the apocalypse requires anti-air support. • Worth its weight in ore -- The Apocalypse Tank and its two main guns and 16-layer armor don't come cheap. On top of that, the schematics for manufacturing these vehicles in the field are authorized only by battle lab technicians required to study the tank's performance characteristics. Trivia *Conceptually, the M-Harpoon is similar to Yuri's Magnetrons, the only difference between the two is the Apocalypse uses it to drag vehicles underneath its grinders, while the Magnetron lifts the victim unit in the air and pulls it towards the Magnetron. *Its Grinders are similar to the Yuri's Grinder only it is only meant for grinding tanks not infantry, nor does it provide any cash from units ground. However, as of the Beta's patch 1.03, it is capable of grinding buildings too. *In the "Tutorial" Datafile, an Apocalypse Tank drone happened to crush the prospector forcing the guardian tank to introduce building another one at the refinery and during the special abilities phase, 1 out of 3 Apocalypse Tank target drones went out of control, leaving the Guardian Tank no choice but to introduce the Hydrofoil's special ability, rendering the biggest Soviet tank vulnerable, allowing the Imperial Tsunami tank to move in for the kill. In the last phase, the Hammer Tank's driver in the Tutorial had to change tanks, and that's when he used this twin barreled monster to exact revenge on the Tsunami Tank for assaulting him throughout the datafile. Category:Red Alert 3 Vehicles Category:Red Alert 3 Soviet Arsenal Category:Tanks